Terra Chapters
by TheSteamGearAlchemist
Summary: Ash goes on a new journey after Unova. Along the way he meets new friends and a sadistic rival. Will Ash win another League? Will he finally admit his love for Misty? AAML. Rated T for cursing and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Terra Conference**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ALL RIGHTS GO TO NITENDO. **

_Ash has just got back after losing in the final battle in the Unova League. Meeting up with old friends he learns of a league that was meant to keep the elite four and champions in top condition. After getting an invite to the conference Ash goes on the hardest journey of his life. _AAML.

Ash-18

Misty-19

Brock-23

Cilan-23

Iris-15

Tracy-20

Delia-43

Gary-18

May/Dawn-16

Max-12

Chapter 1

_After taking a defeat in the final round in the Unova league we find our young hero returning home to Pallet town with Iris and Cilan deciding to came and see Kanto for a little while before having to return to their lives._

"Come guys Pallet town is just over this hill." said Ash, being excited to be back in his home region and wanting to show his friend where he started his pokemon journey. "You're such a kid Ash can't you just wait a minute for us to catch up." Iris said. "I agree we have been running for the past 10 minutes trying to keep up with you and your enthusiasm." Cilan breathlessly said. "I guess you guys are right I'm just excited to come back home after being gone for so long." Ash calmly replied. "Well I wouldn't blame you for that, but can we catch our breath please, I don't want to make it to your house just to pass out on the couch when I get there." "OK Cilan I guess we can take a quick rest here." Ash commented with a faint hint of annoyance in his voice.

Meanwhile at Ash's house, "OK I just saw Ash go though Viridian Forest he should be here in about ten minutes." "Alright Brock thanks for coming out and helping me get this 'Welcome Home' party for Ash." "No problem Ms. Ketchum, any thing for a friend." Delia, Brock, Tracy, Gary, Professor Oak, and Misty where getting a party for Ash for both is homecoming and for getting second place in the Unova league. "Hey Brock, did Ash have any company with him on his way here?" Misty asked. "If I remember right I saw a tall, thin green-haired waiter and a short, dark-skinned, purple-haired girl." Brock replied. "Oh, OK well we will have to get ready for them too." she responded. Then there was a knock on the door, Delia went to get it, it turn out to be May, Max, and Dawn carrying her Piplup. "Hi I hope we are not late." May said. "Not at all, come in you guys can help Misty and Gary set up the living room." Delia replied. "OK." Dawn said, "Pip piplup." Piplup agreed.

Back to Ash, we see him finally come over the hill looking over Pallet town. (deep breath in, the out) "IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" Ash exclaimed. With that Ash broke into a run straight for his house. Iris and Cilan giving a sigh ran after the excited raven-haired teen. When Ash reached the outskirts of town he slowed downed and walked, for two reasons, one to admire the view he has missed for so long, and two to let his friends catch up. "Sheesh Ash when your are in a hurry, you can run." said an exasperated Iris. "I agree rushing a dish when you're excited can ruin the flavor." replied Cilan. "Sorry guys, but at least we are in Pallet now." Ash apologized. "Ya I can't what to meet everybody." exclaimed Iris.

Ash and his friends walked through Pallet taking in the sites and what new in Pallet. Finally around twenty minutes later they came to Ash's house. Feeling a rush of nostalgia Ash ran straight for the front door. When he got to the door he stopped, taking in a deep breath, and opened the door. "WELCOME HOME!", everybody shouted. This surprised Ash, but none the less he let out a little chuckle and said, "You guys, you didn't have to do this for me." "We know that sweetie, but you deserve it for getting second place in the Unova league." Delia said. "Besides it nice to throw a welcome home party when you been gone for two years." Brock added. "Ya I guess so, anyway it is great to see you guys again." Suddenly Ash felt two arms wrap around him real quick which made him jump. Then he heard a giggle as he pulled away to see who it was. "Long time, no see hey Ash." Misty said. Dressed in her normal yellow tank top, blue jean shorts, red suspenders and tennis shoes. With her signature side-ways pony tail she looked like she never changed since they parted ways, Ash thought in his head. "Hey Misty great to see you again." He quick returned the hug. "Hey there Ashy-boy." Gary said. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Ash said in a slightly louder than normal voice. "Whatever, anyway congrats on making second I expect nothing less of my rival." Gary said. "Ash, honey, aren't you going to introduce your friends that came with you." Delia ask. "Oh, ya guys this is Iris and Cilan." Ash said. "Hi I'm Iris, and I'm training to become a dragon master." Iris said. "And I'm Cilan a class A Pokemon connoisseur." Cilan replied. "Um, what a pokemon connoisseur?" Dawn asked. "A connoisseur is someone that can accurately judge the quality of a trainer and his or her relationship with there pokemon." Cilan replied. "Oh, ok that sounds cool." Dawn said. Piplup jumped out of Dawn's hands while Pikachu hop off of Ash's shoulder, and Axew got out of Iris's hair. Pikachu introduced Piplup to Axew. The three ran off to the side to let the humans have their conversations with each other.

Later in the evening the gang has settled down after the little welcome home party, Gary, Tracy, and Professor Oak went back to the lab, leaving Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Iris, Cilan and Delia to clean up. After they cleaned up, they all sat down to relax and chat. "So Ash what are you going to do now?" asked Misty. "Well I figure I would hangout here for awhile till I figure that out."Ash replied. "Well me and Cilan have to leave tomorrow to go back to Unova."Iris commented. "Me, Max,and Dawn are all going to Johto to compete in contests." said May. "Ya so we are also going to have to leave tomorrow as well." Dawn added. "So I guess we will all hangout here and have a sleep over, if Delia don't mind." Iris said. "Of course, I don't mind just boys and girls in separate rooms." Delia said. "Ok everybody I guess guys in my room and girls in the guest room?" Ash asked the group. "Sure, and it is getting late I guess it is time to hit the hay." Misty replied. "Agreed." everyone said.

The next morning after breakfast Ash, Misty, and Brock watched their friends leave to go there separate ways. "SEE YOU GUYS!" Ash yelled to all of them. "SEE YOU LATER!" "BYE!" "WISH US LUCK!" "SEE YA ASH!" "GOOD LUCK WITH WHATEVER YOU PLAN ON DOING!" Iris, May, Dawn, Max, and Cilan yelled back. "Then there were three." Brock said. "Well what do we do now?" Misty asked. "Good question." Ash pondered the statement. "Well while you think of something I'm going to do something. I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day." Misty said. "So what you going to do about it?" Ash asked. "I'm going swimming." Misty said. "Sounds fun!" Ash exclaimed. "Brock can you help me make lunch for when they get back?" Delia asked. "Sure no problem." Brock replied. A few minutes later Ash and Misty came down stairs. Ash in his navy blue with a red stripe down each leg swimming trunks, and a black shirt. Misty wore a loose fitting blue shirt, and green shorts over her teal bathing suit. "We will be back in a couple hours." Ash told his mom. "Ok sweetie, be safe." "We will." "Come on Ash lets go." Misty complained. "Alright, alright."

After an hour or so, because Ash decided to drop his pokemon and Pikachu at Professor Oak's lab. Then they started back tracking to the river so they can swim. It was a warm, sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. While on their way to the river Ash and Misty caught up on old times and chatted about what the other missed. Ash was glad to see Misty again after being gone so long, and so was Misty, she missed Ash's thickheadedness, and how he was oblivious to everything except pokemon battles, food, and his friends. Although a little bit get through on that last one. As the river came into view Misty grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him faster to the river. "Gees, Misty can't you hold on one moment." Ash yelped when Misty grabbed him. "Oh, stop whining we are here." Misty replied. "Ya, but you didn't have to drag me." Ash shot back. "Well, I didn't want to leave you behind." "I can keep up with you, and out run you any day." "Oh ya." "Ya." "Ok, race you from were we started to the river edge." "Ok your on." Ash agreed. So they quickly walked back turn got ready. "Ready, set, GO!" Misty yelled. They quickly got to the edge. Although the match was a tie neither gave in to the other. "HA, I won admit it Ash, I won." "No, I won, you two feet behind me." "No I wasn't, you just don't want to admit it." "NO I WON." "NO I WON." "I WON." "I WON." "I WON." I WON." Unbeknownst to the teens, as their shouts grow louder their faces drew closer, they only notice this when their foreheads started bumping into one another. Noticing this they both took a step back and started blushing for how close they were. "Um, didn't we come here to swim?" Ash said to break the tension. "Ya I think we should get in now." Misty replied still madly blushing. Ash took off his shirt and started to head toward the water. This was the first time Misty saw him with out his shirt in a long time. She started to blush when she saw that, though he wasn't built, he was tone through the years of training with his pokemon. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind when Ash hollered why she hasn't come in the river yet. As she took off her shirt and shorts revealing the swim suit beneath, Ash stared unable to utter a single word, he was the most beautiful site he has seen. He didn't know what to think, he never felt this way back when he was traveling with Misty, nor with May, Dawn, or Iris. Growing up he figured out that what love was, he just never felt this before. Misty caught sight of Ash staring, and under her breath giggled a bit. Though this caught her off guard, she still had feelings for Ash but she didn't thought Ash was too thickheaded to realize. Now he was awe-struck by her beauty. She didn't want him to think that she didn't notice, that and this silence is getting awkward. "Um Ash, what are you staring at?" Ash had a sudden panic attack in his mind, "_Crap, she notice. Got to get her to think I wasn't looking at her, umm come on think."_ Ash happen to notice a Caterpie near Misty. "I was just looking it that Caterpie that's coming to you, and seeing how long it would take you to notice." The color from Misty's face drained, she turned and saw the Caterpie look up her and give her a friendly smile. "AGH! BUG GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and ran straight into the river. Ash laugh, Misty hasn't changed a bit.

After their fun in the sun, they dried off, changed, and headed back. When they got back, they notice a limo was siting in the driveway. Giving each other a puzzled look, they ran inside. Upon hearing the door open Delia said, "Ash honey, you have a visitor." Ash looked in the living room and there was and older looking man, around his 60's, top hat, a suit, and a cane with a pokeball on top. Ash and Misty knew all too well who this was. The owner of the Pokemon League, Mr. Goodshow. "M-M-Mr. G-Goodshow, what brings you here." Misty stammered, shocked that her technical boss was here in Ash's house. "Well I'm here to talk to Ash, after that wonderful performance in the Unova conference, I figure I'd come by and invite him myself." "Invite me to what?" Ash questioned. "Why to the Terra League of course." "I never heard of that league before." "Well many haven't for it is invite only, the exception being the people who live in Terra. You are only allowed in through an invitation given by a champion, elite four, or me." "And your inviting me?" Ash asked dumbfounded that he is getting an invitation to an elite league only a select few get into. "Rules are as follows, one you are only allowed one guest, any companions you make along the way are not counted. Two You can only used pokemon you have already caught, you can not catch others and use them on your journey. Lastly gym battles are not the same every gym battle is a full six vs. six with both trainer and gym leader, elite four, and champion allowed to switch. This could be the hardest challenge in your life. I offer my invitation to you and hope you will accept it." concluded Mr. Goodshow. While Mr. Goodshow has been talking Ash had his head down thinking and listening to every word he said. When he ended Ash slowly lifted his head and looked at Mr. Goodshow right in the eye and said, "When do I leave."

** A/N: **__**Yes my first chapter of my first fanfic is done. Please rate and review, I need feed back, so in the future I can write better chapters. Also thanks to truch28 for the advice, and my friends for helping me build the characters that will be in the later chapters. I don't know who Ash's team will be, I know Pikachu and Charizard, but the rest I don't know so I'll take request, remember pokemon ash already has including pokemon he has given away. This is The Steam Gear Alchemist signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terra Chapters: Ch 2  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

The next day, Ash woke up at 6:00 am as it has become accustom to him to wake up early do to his later travels. In his mind his conversation with Mr. Goodshow still replaying in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Oh, great thank you for joining the league. I looking forward to your battles." Mr. Goodshow said with a smile on his face. His face turned serious as he said, "Now I will tell you all the rules of the league." _

"_(sigh) Do I really need to know **all **the rules." Ash whined._

_All of a sudden Ash ended face first on the ground by Misty's fist. Her temper hitting a temporary flare cause of Ash's thickheadedness in front of her boss._

"_**Ash, of course you have need to know all the rules, if didn't know and broke one you could be disqualified with out knowing what you did wrong."** Misty said angry at Ash for acting foolish in front of her boss._

"_But did you have to hit me." Ash said rubbing the back of his head as he got back up._

"_Would rather have been hit by my mallet." Misty replied slyly, a smirk crossed her face._

"_Never mind." Ash hastily said wave his hands in front of him in defense._

"_Anyway, yes you do need to know all the rules Ash if you are going to enter this tournament." Mr. Goodshow said calmly after watching what happen to Ash. Mr. Goodshow proceeded to pull a letter out of his pocket, and handed it to Ash saying"This letter will tell you all the details you need. For now I must leave I have some business to attend to with this up coming conference. If I may."_

_ Once gone Ash put the letter in his pocket and then to go eat lunch. The rest of the day was uneventful, besides the occasional argument between Misty and Ash. Later Ash, Brock, and Misty went to bed knowing tomorrow they had to get ready to part ways after being together for a short time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, after getting dressed, grabbed the letter that was laying on his desk and headed down stairs smelling the delicious breakfast his mom was making him and his friends. As he was coming down the stairs he saw Brock in the kitchen helping his mom and Misty sitting on the couch holding her baby Azurill.

"Morning Ash." Misty said when she spotted Ash coming down the stairs.

"Morning Misty. Morning Azurill." Ash replied while tickling Azurill.

"Au-Azu-Azurill" cried in joy as she was being tickled.

"Morning dear breakfast will be ready in a minute." Delia said to her son.

"Morning Ash, sleep well?" Brock asked as he help Delia cook.

"OK mom, and good why do you ask Brock?" Ash question with a puzzled look.

"Well with you having to leave soon to Terra figured you would be up thinking about who you are bringing there." Brock replied with a caring look on his face.

Ash had to sigh at the look, it has been awhile since he had seen the caring older brother look from him.

"Ya I have been thinking about it, and ya it will be a tough decision. On what pokemon to bring and who my guest will be." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Well why don't you read that letter you got and figure out when you leave and from where." Brock suggested.

"Ya I was planning on reading after breakfast to everyone so we can figure out what I need to before I leave." Ash said. Ash proceed to open the letter and after doing a once over to understand what the letter was saying he proceed to read the letter to everyone.

"Congratulations, you have been selected to participate in the Terra League. This letter is to give in detail the rules for participating in this league. The first rule is of course this is an invite only league so only you and one guest may come along and participate in this league. This does not mean that your guest is forced to participate in the league just they are eligible to. You are allowed other traveling companions that you meet on your travels, however they are not eligible to enter the league unless they to have been invited. Second, you may only use pokemon you have caught in other regions, you can catch other pokemon in this region, but they can't be used in the league. Third and lastly, all matches in the league, this being gym leaders, elite four, and the champion are all six vs. six battles with both side allowed to substitute at any time. We feel it make it more challenging to trainers if their gym battles were more like trainer battles, for it allows trainers to think on there toes more. Other than the rules all normal rules apply to this league as in any other league. We hope to see you at the conference on June 20th." Ash finished with a sigh, then said. "Well what do you guys think?"

"Well this will be one tough league for sure. Instead of a three vs. three match, it's now a full six vs six which means you need to think of bigger strategies than normal gyms." Misty said, while standing up and heading to the table, because Delia and Brock finished making breakfast.

"I agree with Misty on this one Ash. This will be a hard conference to tackle." Brock said, putting down a plate of pancakes.

They sat down and agreed to talk more about it after breakfast. Around an hour later Ash was sitting on the couch satisfied with his breakfast consisting of 12 pancakes, 4 biscuits, 8 pieces of sausage, and 6 eggs.

"Sheesh, Ash your appetite didn't change over the years has it." Misty said as she sat down next to Ash.

"Nope, if anything it has grown." Ash replied in a relaxed tone, as he leaned back. Since he has gotten back he has changed back to his Kanto outfit. Though this is a new outfit because he needed a bigger set it looked exactly like his old clothes. Misty was glad Ash hasn't changed much since they parted ways. She began to reminisce about the old days when she was traveling with Ash. This got her thinking when was Ash leaving for Terra and who he will he choose to go with him as his guest.

"Hey, Ash I just thought when are you supposed to leave for Terra?" Misty asked facing Ash as he leaned up again.

"Huh, I don't know the letter didn't say." Ash replied pulling out the envelope and pulling out he letter and two slips of paper with it. "Hey, I didn't know these where in here." Ash said. He picked up the two slips of paper and found out they were boat tickets. They were the S.S. Anne in Vermilion City dated to leave tomorrow. Ash jumped up and freaked slightly yelling "I have to be in Vermilion by tomorrow!"

"Wait what!" Misty said startled by the outburst.

"What was that Ash." Brock came from the kitchen. Delia was standing in the doorway listening.

"I have to be in Vermilion by tomorrow, because that's when and where the boat to Terra leave." Ash said still shocked at the little time he had left to assemble a team and choose his companion along the journey. "Come on Pikachu we need to get the gang together and choose who's coming with us."

"Pi Pika Pikachu Pi" Pikachu responded.

Ash grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes bolted to the door, and said to his mom "I'm going to Professor Oak's lab I'll be back later."

"Hold on Ash I'm coming with you." Misty said while slipping on her shoes.

"Hurry up then Misty." Ash said as he left the house. Misty caught up to Ash eventually for he had a major head start. A few minutes later they arrived at Oak's lab, out of breath they rested for a minute before heading in. It was a beautiful morning and looked like it was going to be a great day. Ash was looking at the sky thinking how he wish he could stay right here all day. He looked over and saw Pikachu laying on his back enjoying the sun. He laughed a little on the inside, Pikachu loved to kick back and relax from time to time and nothing would stop him from doing so. Then he turn and looked at Misty, she was focused on Azurill when started to look at her. She seem to be something he hasn't seen before in her. She seem absolutely beautiful to him. He wondered if always thought of her this way. Then he wonder what she thought of him. _"Funny," _he thought, _"I never thought about looking good to Misty before. I wonder..."_ his thoughts trailed off as Misty waved her hand in front of Ash's face saying, "Earth to Ash, come in Ash."

"Oh sorry Misty guess I kind of zone out there for a minute." Ash replied, a small blush on his face for the fact Misty did catch him staring at her again, although she did show any sign she thought he was.

They got back up and went to Professor Oak's door. The professor gladly let them in, after telling the professor about his predicament Oak said it was no problem and lead them out to the ranch. Out on the ranch Tracy and Gary were feeding the pokemon. Ash saw all his pokemon hanging out with each other or alone. Torterra, Bulbasaur, and Bayleaf were walking around making sure no fights broke out. Snorlax was sleeping and Ash knows he won't wake up any time soon. Muk was hanging out near the pond were Buizel, Oshawott, Totodile, Corpish, Kingler, and Palpitoad were relaxing with Corpish and Kingler training their Crabhammers against each other. The Tauros were grazing peacefully. Staraptor, Swellow, Unfezant, and Noctowl were perch in a tree casually watching what as going on. Torkoal, Infernape, and Pignite were practicing there offensive and defensive skills. Krookodile is sun bathing in the sand. Snivy and Leavanny are in the trees enjoy some berries. Heracross and Gible are sneaking up on Bulbasaur hoping to get the drop on the three. Quilava and Dophan were racing each other in their rolling forms. Glalie is sparing with Boldore dodging his Power Gem attacks. Scraggy is staring down Sceptile trying to get him to flinch. Unfortunately for Scraggy it wasn't working.

"Hey everyone come here!" Ash yelled out to all his pokemon. Upon hearing these word every pokemon on the ranch, with the exception of Snorlax and most of the Tauros, came stampeding to Ash. "Hey wait a minute you guys, hey slow down, ARGHHH" Ash finished as he was tackled by his pokemon. "Ya it good to see you guys as well, now can I get some breathing room." Ash gasped.

"Well they look happy to see you." Misty giggled.

"Ya most likely. Alright guys we got a new conference to head off to tomorrow and I need a starting line up." Ash said enthusiastically. The pokemon gave their respective cry in agree meant. Suddenly a roar was heard echoing over head. Two Charizards appear over head landing in the clearing. "Charizard is that you?" Ash asked as the fierce dragon-like pokemon landed. The Charizard let off a mighty roar, Ash then knew it was his Charizard. "Good to see you buddy.

"Hey Ash long time no see." Liza said hopping off the other Charizard. This one had a bow on it's head.

"Hey Liza, hey Charla it has been a while how's everything in Charicfic Valley?" Misty asked.

"It has been well, but I have come by for Ash, Ash it seems Charizard is fully trained in the Valley. He decided to come here and wait for you though seems he didn't need wait." Liza said.

"Well Charizard are you ready to battle in a new league?" Ash ask his strongest pokemon. Charizard gave a mighty roar in agreement ready to test out his new skills. "Alright well Charizard is on board, Pikachu I take it you coming with out a doubt?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pi-Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu responded saying (I would never miss out on this.)

"Alright that two now, who else will come with me?" Ash pondered the question. Many pokemon began crying their names hoping Ash would choose them. After some consideration, Ash made his team. "Alright, third pokemon coming with me is Corpish."

"CORPISH!" cried in delight that it was going traveling once more with Ash.

"Alright, next pokemon" Ash said, he took a bracing stance as he said this, "Bayleaf, come over hear."

"BAYLEAF!" cried as she tackled Ash nuzzling up to him.

"Ya, I figured you would be happy if I bought you along." Ash said as he petted Bayleaf's head.

"Ash if I could make a suggestion?" Gary came by after seeing Ash tackled by his pokemon.

"What is it Gary?" Ash asked, wondering what Gary was planning.

"Why don't diversify your team and use some pokemon you haven't use in a while." Gary said to Ash.

"..." Ash put his head down and thought about it, a few minutes later Ash looked up and said, "I know who will be my last two pokemon. Although we are going to get one. For now Glalie your up."

"Glalie." Glalie cried glad to be used once more.

"Ash you said you have to get the last one, who is it?" Misty asked Ash, curious as to what Ash was planning because, when did Ash think of strategy.

"That will be a surprise." Ash replied with a smirk, he like to keep Misty guessing.

"Alright then, but one more thing is bugging me." Misty said, a small unnoticeable hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What is it Misty?" Ash said, now puzzled.

"Who are you bringing with you on the journey?" Misty asked, the nervousness a bit more noticeable.

"I was hoping you would go." Ash said without hesitation as almost on instinct. This surprised Misty on how fast he said it. It sounded like he had already planned to have her along. This couldn't be further from the truth in Ash's mind. He didn't know who he was bringing with him, however his unconscious mind said it wanted Misty and it just flowed out. Both slightly blushed at this turning away from each other hoping the other didn't see their blush. Ash was the first to speak. "That is if one want to, it is fine if you don't want to, I know you have to take care of the gym and..." Ash was nervously saying when Misty interrupted him.

"It is fine Ash. I would love to go." Misty said in a calm/nervous tone.

"But what about the gym?" Ash asked.

"I'll get my sisters to take care of it." Misty said with confidence.

"If you say so." Ash said, secretly glad Misty coming along.

"So should we get ready to leave it is 12:30. If you want to make it to Vermilion by nightfall we need to get ready." Misty said.

"Ya we should, see ya Gary, bye Liza thanks for bringing back Charizard." Ash said as he got back up and waved good bye to his two friends as he went to go get his pokemon's pokeballs.

"See ya Ashy." Gary said.

"Bye Ash, bye Misty." Liza said as she got on the back of Charla.

"Bye Liza, hope everything stays well in Charicfic Valley." Misty replied.

As Ash and Misty were walking a question was floating around Misty's head, _"Why did Ash pick me to travel with him?"_ This question, the more she though about the more curious she got. _"Does he like me or is that what I want to believe. I know we have traveled in ages, he might want to just relive to old days. However Ash has grown, but is still thickheaded. I wonder if I should ask him, but that might tell him my feelings for him and I don't want to ruin our friendship with him over this. Argh this is so frustrating." _Misty was thinking and Ash had a feeling something was bugging Misty so he asked.

"Misty is something bugging you?" Ash said. This caught Misty of guard she didn't think Ash would notice that easily.

"Ummm... no it is nothing Ash." Misty lied hoping that Ash wouldn't push it further. She didn't know how longer she could get around the subject if Ash kept asking. Luckily for her Ash dropped the subject.

When they got back they saw that Brock had made lunch because Delia left to do some shopping. "Hey guys welcome, Delia went shopping for dinner and I just finished lunch." Brock said.

Ash's stomach growled. "Hehe after the running I did I guess I'm hungry." Ash gave a slight laugh.

"Ash when do you don't think of food." Misty said. The trio sat down to have the soup Brock fix and after they had their filling. Brock asked.

"Hey Ash do you have your team together?"

"Almost just missing one pokemon."

"What who are you missing?"

"Well I guess if we are dropping you of at Pewter I could tell you because you go far enough to see him." Ash said.

"Oh I guess I'm not going with you on your journey." Brock said slightly sadden although he knew he couldn't go anyway because he was now the pokemon doctor in Pewter.

"Oh crap sorry Brock I forgot to consult you about who I taking." Ash looked down feeling bad for not thinking what his other friends.

"Eh don't worry about it even if you did choose me I couldn't go any way I have the pokecenter to take care of." Brock said to Ash in hopes to cheer him up.

"Oh ya that right, well I still feel a little bad for not think about others." Ash admitted.

"Any way Ash who are you bringing?" Brock ask now wondering who was Ash's guest.

"That would be me." Misty answered. This was both expected and unexpected to Brock. Brock thought the next pick after him was Misty, however the fact Ash chose her first and that she is actually going he began to wonder..._ "Maybe Ash realized his feelings, that or since he hasn't traveled with her for so long he might want to relive the old days." _Brock thought to himself.

"Alright then, now Ash who are you adding to your team?" Brock decided to change topic.

"Oh ya, tell us Ash because you kept me waiting to know. Now you can tell both of us." Misty chimed in. "Now Ash can't hold the secret from her any more."

"Ok fine, I plan on our way to Vermilion to stop by Saffron city and pick up Haunter from Sabrina." Ash said with a smile on his face for thinking of this "not usual" for him idea. Both Misty and Brock were caught off guard by this plan because it was unlike Ash to think that far ahead.

"Wow Ash that's new from you." Misty said astonished at the planning Ash did in a short amount of time.

"I told you Misty as I traveled I learned." Ash replied with a big grin on his face for the fact he impressed his friends.

"Well when your mom gets back we will have dinner and then head out to get you to Vermilion in time." Brock said right when Delia came in with a few items from the store.

"Oh hi Ash, Misty good to see back. Have decided on everything that you are bringing with you." Delia asked Ash.

"Ya mom all I need to do is pack up and then can you take us there we won't make it if we walk." Ash said to his mom. "Oh and also can you drop off Brock and Misty at there gyms but we will have to wait for Misty because she is coming with me to Terra, and need something from Saffron when we pass through there."

"Alright sweetie I guess I'll make dinner soon so we can get all that stuff done on time." Delia said sweetly.

An hour later they were off and after an emotional departure with Brock and Misty getting through to her sisters (sorry guys I can't write or think of how to do the sisters). Then they stopped by the Saffron gym and after talking to Sabrina Ash finally caught Haunter. Then around 9 in the evening when they arrived in Vermilion.

"Alright Ash this is good bye." Delia said as her bear hugged her son.

"Th-Tha-Thanks Mom I'm going to miss you too, but could you ease up a little I can't breath." Ash said as his face turned blue and gasping for air.

"Oh sorry dear it just your leaving so soon after you got back." Delia apologized.

"It will be fine Delia I'll make sure Ash don't run into trouble." Misty told Delia.

"Alright you two have fun and Ash don't forget to change your..." Delia said then Ash interrupted.

"MOM I'M NOT TEN ANY MORE!" Ash shouted because he didn't want his mom to embarrass him.

"Ok then bye Ash, I love you." Delia then said giving a lighter hug to Ash.

"Love you too Mom." Ash said as he hugged his mom.

As Delia was pulling away heading back to Pallet town Ash and Misty decided to go to bed because they will have to wake up a bit early tomorrow. The next morning Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill had a quick breakfast then headed down to the docks and wait for the ship. When they came to the docks they didn't know which dock was the one they needed to be on. Not many people were on the docks, however there was a man around 19 years of age, dresses well in a polo shirt and kaykies, he had dark blue hair and was very slender. He had a Gardevoir out by his side. Ash and Misty decided to ask him and hoped he knew about Terra.

"Hey excuse me sir," Ash began to ask as the man turned around. Part of his hair covered the left eye while his right eye was a deep shade of purple. He had a giant fan on his back folded up. "can you tell us which dock the ship leaving for Terra is?" Ash finished.

"Oh that would be this dock, you wouldn't happen be participating in the league would you?" the man asked.

"Ya I'm Ask Ketchum and I plan on being a pokemon master. Who might you be?" Ask ask the man now knowing he was another competitor in the league.

"Oh you can call me Freddy, and this is my partner Victoria. I come from Lavender town. My invite is from Agatha. What about you where are you from and who invited you?" Freddy asked.

"I'm from Pallet town and I was invited by Mr. Goodshow himself." Ash said confidently. "Also the is my partner Pikachu and my friend and guest Misty." pointing to Misty. Misty just said hey and a small wave because she didn't want to drop Azurill.

"Misty Waterflower? The Cerulean gym leader? Well it is an honor." Freddy said while taking a bow Victoria bow gracefully.

"Umm thanks." Misty said a little flabbergasted at the gesture.

As the conversation finished they heard a horn in the distance. They turned to see the S.S. Anne coming to dock. As the ship came into view they saw another teenaged boy around 19 on the roof of the ship. He wore a brown wool beanie, dark camo cargo pants, grey t-shirt, and a black trench coat. On his back was a large rectangular object in a black nylon bag. However his most noticeable feature was his eyes, they are a bright blue almost white in color. He seemed to show no emotion from them. Next to him was a Blaziken. When the boat docked the man stood up and jumped down meeting Ash, Misty and Freddy as they got on the boat.

"You guys in the conference?" the stranger asked in a eerie monotone voice.

"Yes, why are you?" Freddy ask countering the stranger.

"Ya, well it good to me the other competitors." the man said his voice still monotone however not eerie, a more of happy than eerie. "My name is Typhon, and I'm from Fallarbor town in Hoenn. This is Aestuo one of my many partners." Typhon finished.

"Alright then if you are in the league you wouldn't mind a battle then." Ash said feeling ready to battle do to the fact that his journey is just beginning.

"Alright then I'll be glad to gauge my opponents for later." Typhon said with a unsettling grin.

"O o o can I referee the match." a young man looking like a waiter came from out of no where.

"Umm who are you?" Misty asked surprised as the rest where.

"Oh I'm Shunsuke, I'm from Sinnoh." Shunsuke replied child like.

"Ok I'm fine with you refereeing the match, shall we say one vs one?" Typhon asked Ash.

"OK by me." Ash replied pumped for this battle.

A few minutes later the ship pulled out of port and started to sail. Ash and the group found a arena to battle in on the ship.

"OOOK this a one-on-one battle rounds over when one pokemon is unable to battle. Are this rules understood?" Shunsuke asked the two trainers.

"Yep got it." Ash replied.

Typhon pulled the bag off his back unzipped it to reveal a keyboard/music mixer station combo. After he set it up he pulled out a metal mask that covered the bottom of his face. "Ready." Typhon's voice resounded in the mask, then he flicked a few switches on the mixer and one on has mask.

"Begin!" Shunsuke shouted.

"Alright Pikachu show them what you got." Ash called on Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said jumping from Ash's shoulder on to the field.

"Come forth Tysheika!" Typhon called his voice now sounding like a higher pitch male. Out came a Banette floating around sizing up her opponent. Then instead of giving an order, he began to play music and sing "Marionette"(Nightcore male version). Suddenly caught of guard Pikachu began to float in the air, a blue light surrounding him.

"Ash that is a Psychic attack." Misty shouted from the side lines.

"He is doomed." Freddy said.

"What makes you say that?" Misty question him, her temper slightly raising for someone doubting Ash so early in the match.

"Being from Lavender I have a slight sense about ghost types, and that one there is sadistic and wants to play with Pikachu, also it seems that Typhon doesn't give commands to his pokemon. He plays music and sings to the pokemon they know what to do and it confuses the opponent because he can't predict what he is about to do." Freddy complied to what Misty asked for.

"Ash has come back from worse." Misty huffed.

"Auz-Auz-Azurill?" (Will uncle Pikachu be ok Mommy?) Azurill cried to Misty.

"Yes Azurill Pikachu will be ok." Misty said to calm down the baby pokemon. _"I hope so."_

Back to the battle Tysheika is using telekinesis on Pikachu and is making it more like a marionette, causing him to fall into all sort of objects, some times using psychic to sling Pikachu across the field.

"Come on Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted hoping to get some damage in. "Pika-CHU!" Pikachu let off a thunderbolt and it hit the Banette although it shock it off and came closer to begin to play more.

"Quick Pikachu Agility to get away from her." Ash ordered. Pikachu quickly zoomed through the battlefield it speed increasing as he ran. The Banette used Pursuit and chased downed Pikachu and hit him hard. Pikachu landed on all fours breathing heavy from all the damage it has taken.

"Pikachu you alright buddy?" Ash asked concerned about Pikachu and seeing that this trainer was no slouch. "Pika." Pikachu responded. "Alright then use Iron Tail." Pikachu glowed then became solid metal as he flipped and landed a hard blow on Tysheika. Tysheika now showing signs of damage floated back up readying another onslaught. "Alright Pikachu Iron Tail once more." Ash looked at Pikachu and saw he didn't look so good. His face had a blue tint to it. Ash knew Iron Tail have been disabled but how was the question.

"Looks like that Banette's Cursed Body came into effect." Freddy said on the sidelines.

"What Cursed Body?" Misty asked now truly worried for Pikachu.

"Cursed Body can disable any move that made contact on Banette. It is a rare ability that Banettes have." Freddy filled Misty in.

"Pikachu lets finished this in one move, Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded Pikachu to use his most powerful move.

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried as his body became wrapped in an electric aura and lunged at Tysheika. When Pikachu started to lunge Tysheika pulled out a giant needle and stuck it into herself wounding her significantly, in a perfect timing to the song as it started to wind down. In mid-jump Pikachu shrieked in pain, a scream that caused the color in Ash's and Misty's face to leave. Pikachu dropped to ground not moving as Tysheika pulled the needle out of her. It was then that the song finished.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Winner is Tysheika the Banette." Shunsuke held up his right hand to signify the winner and end of the match.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran to Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu say something." Ash said as tears started to form in his eyes. He has never been this scared in his life.

"Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu said tiredly.

"Well that was close I thought I lost you there for a second buddy." Ash smiled, happy that Pikachu was conscious. Misty came running over when Ashed did. Also on the verge of tears she turned her sadness to anger towards Typhon.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO PIKACHU THAT CAUSED HIM TO SCREAM LIKE THAT?" Misty yelled very mad over the fact that she was on the verge of tears caused by Typhon. Typhon had recalled Tysheika, and had put up the mixer and mask, and was in the process of putting it on his back. In his original monotone voice, not showing any sign of guilty or remorse he said, "That was the move Curse. I thought you would know that."

"THE MOVE CURSE LOWERS SPEED AND UPS ATTACK AND DEFNESE. IT DOESN'T DO DAMAGE OR CAUSE SO MUCH PAIN." Misty yelled trying to fight back the tears.

"That move works differently when a ghost pokemon uses it." Freddy said. His head turned way from the match he may want to win at any cost but seeing a pokemon tortured he couldn't stand. Typhon turned and started to walk away as he was leaving he threw a bottle of green liquid over his shoulder to Ash. Ash caught it and knew it was a Full Restore. He quickly gave Pikachu the content and in no time he was on his feet feeling refreshed and ready to go.

"It seems that you to could use sometime to gather your bearings so I'll leave you two alone." Freddy said politely as he turned to go to his room.

"Hey is Pikachu alright?" Shunsuke came over after Typhon left out of sight.

"Ya he is fine, still I want to go to Nurse Joy any have her take a look." Ash said looking at Pikachu with caring eyes. Pikachu understood that his master cared for him so he agreed.

"Alright then follow me I know the way." Shunsuke said as started to walk off in a child-like fashion. A few minutes later Ash and co. found the pokecenter on the ship. Ash let all his pokemon have a rest till they get to Terra. "Thanks Shunsuke for showing to the pokecenter." Ash said.

"No problem, anything for a friend, but if I see that meanie again I'll beat him where he won't bully anyone again." Shunsuke said the way a 4 year old would say when wanting to take down a bully on the playground.

"Well we are going to our room for the day, again thanks Shunsuke." Ash said extending his hand out for a handshake. Instead Shunsuke came up and hugged him like a little kid would hug a close friend. Then him released the hug, and turned down the hall and out of sight.

"Ok, come on Misty lets go to our room. I just want to relax after today's events." Ash said.

"Ok then." Misty said. They found their room with ease. However when they entered they quickly found out this room was not meant for two separate people because there was only one queen size bed in the room, along with two dressers, a couch, TV, and one bathroom.

"Ummmm..." Misty started to blush thinking about sharing a bed with Ash. Ash also blushing decided to do what is right, and what would most likely keep their friendship.

"I'll sleep on the couch then." Ash said while moving to the couch to get comfy.

"No, wait I'm your guest you should get the bed." Misty protested. She didn't want Ash to feel that he had to give up comfort for her.

"It is alright, I insist that you get the bed." Ash replied.

"But I don't want you to give up your comfort for mine." Misty said taking a step in closer to Ash to get her point across to him.

"It is fine Misty I'll be alright." Ash said taking a step to Misty to prove he doesn't mind the couch. They were right up next to each other at the end of that step. _"Wow Misty smells nice, she smells like the ocean." _Ash thought to himself.

"_When did Ash actually started looking good?" _Misty thought to herself. Both teens didn't know what to do with the other so close to them. Misty made a move and came closer to hug Ash. _"Ash please don't be thickheaded this time around. I don't know if I could deal with it this time." _Misty thought to herself praying to Arceus that Ash follows. Ash dumbstruck that Misty was randomly hugging him, he didn't mind it though, in fact he didn't want it to end as he hugged Misty back. There they stood hugging each other not knowing what to do, but not wanting this to end.

"_I wonder if this what love feels like?" _Ash pondered while. _"If it is then I love Misty, now thinking about, I would do anything for her. I heard that is how love works. But want does Misty think does this hug mean she likes me? Or is this a comfort hug for what happen to Pikachu. (huffs in head) Man this is hard, what do I do, do I tell her or love her from afar never knowing if does or not." _Ash wondered and he was close to choosing his answer when Misty pulled away from the hug. Ash just let the hug go because he was distracted.

Misty thought Ash did care about the hug, _"Oh Ash why are you so thickheaded. I guess it is going to be Kanto all over again. This time though it will be worse." _Misty though sadly. As she turned away Ash caught the sad look on Misty's face. _"She looked like she didn't want that hug to end, maybe I should take a chance. She looked like she wants to be with me. Fine I will do it." _Ash though fully readying himself for what he is about to do. "Hey, Misty." Ash said.

"Yes, Ash?" Misty said as she turned to face Ash. Suddenly Ash's lips connected to hers. He had his eyes closed not wanting to see what was happening, and hoping she would kiss back. Misty was startled by the move that Ash just did. However she was screaming with joy in her head. As she put her arms around the back of Ash's neck and he slipped his arms around her waist. They stayed in their loving embrace for a few minutes. Breaking for air both looked in each others eyes both glad the other accepted them.

"Misty, I love you and I'm sorry for not recognizing it sooner." Ash said full heartily.

"I love you too, Ash and I'm glad you finally came around that thick head of yours." Misty said playfully with a smile. "Also Ash," Misty said.

"Ya?" Ash said.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight." Misty said.

"But where would you sleep?" Ash asked.

"In the bed, in your arms." Misty said while playfully poking his chest.

"Oh Ok then." Ash said while pulling Misty in for another kiss.

**A/N: Alright second chapter is done. Yes this is a long chapter, but I like long chapters. Yes I sped though the ride to Vermilion, that is because most of the ideas for this story is set in Terra so I really wanted to get to Terra faster. Also hope you like me and my friend's characters. We three decided to do how we would be in the anime, mostly, any way review if I messed up any where feel free to post. **

**This is Typhon the Steam Gear Alchemist signing off.**


End file.
